One-Shot collection
by BrokenChosenofEva
Summary: Random inspiration hits most, if not all, writers. Fanfiction and otherwise. These are stand-alone snippets from my active imagination, focusing on the NGE cast and mixing in whatever hit me in the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

_Pilot's Table_

By D.A.

0

0

Title: The Plan

Prompt: Set 1 / Prompt 40 (Mistake)

Word Count: 400+

Rating: T

Summary: It was for her, but in the end it failed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything connected to it.

Notes: Had another moment of inspiration while I was writing for another prompt, and had to it posted here.

Not sure about the length/ending, but once again I'll leave it for now. Enjoy! [previously posted under DevaroAyanami]

Stand alone drabbles, no story arcs.

3

2

1

_I miss you. Only the plan you left, which you said would bring us back together, keeps me moving forward._

_Those Fools think they control the outcome of these events, but I have a Key they lack, and will not let them keep me from getting you back. I will use who and what I have to, that I may be with you once again._

_I miss you every single day, but I have waited the past ten years, and I will wait one more for the plan you laid out to come to fruition._

_00000_

_Things proceeds as the plan predicted, everything begins to slowly fall into place. The Boy follows orders nearly as well as the Key._

_I will see you again._

_00000_

_The Girl is now within my control, and with her comes a piece of the plan. The Fools still believe me loyal and under their collective thumb, and grant me another key Tool._

_All according to plan._

_00000_

_The Tool is lost to the Fools, the Key is now fully within my control, the Girl is fallen and unable to stop what happens next, and the Boy is too broken to attempt any rebellion._

_All that must happen, has happened. I need only bid my time until the Fools make their move, and then preempt them._

_Soon, I will see you._

_00000_

_Is this what it has come to? Where did I make a mistake?_

_The Key chose the Boy over her purpose, and the Girl arose enough to grant him strength. The Boy took the Tool and used it against the Fools, but because of the Key he was granted what I had long sought._

_I followed your plan, and yet you turn your back to me!_

_I did it for you! To have you back!_

_Why, when you left me to seek you every single day, do you leave once more? Leave me broken once more?_

… _Why?_

1

2

3

A/N: Guess the character? -grin-


	2. Chapter 2

NGE: Drabbles

by BCE

0

0

Title: Hundred Lives of Experiences

Prompt: n/a

Word Count: 600+ (should mention, though you've probably figured it out: Word count is all words in the post.)

Rating: T

Summary: So many lives, all the experiences and memories, shape the soul. This is Core of what gives them the power to stand on their own two feet and say "I will".

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything connected to it. I do not own any of the other mentioned series and movies.

Notes: Had a moment of inspiration while I was playing Edge of the Empire. Also inspired by a few of my rare vivid dreams, and a heavy dose of imagination. -chuckle-

Enjoy!

Stand alone drabble, no story arc.

3

2

1

I've lived a hundred lives

I've been a Knight, a Jedi, a Soldier, a Wizard, a Master of the Omnitrix. I've walked in the Light, and straddled the line between Darkness and Light. I've walked away from Burning Cities, and Burning Planets. I've saved the World, I've saved the Galaxy.

I've seen Wonders and Miracles, I've seen Horrors and Atrocities. Slept through the night and woken up in terror. Stood in the Rain and basked in the Sun. Felt the burning heat of the desert, and the chilling cold of the arctic.

I've been Father, Mother, Brother, Sister. Married and single. I've lived long enough to see my grandchildren marry, and died before my eighteenth birthday. I've survived the apocalypse and wounds that should have been my death. I've lost Loved Ones, I've found my Soulmate.

I've fought Dragons and Nazghul, Dementors and Orcs. I've dealt with Undead, Humans, Aliens, and my own Nightmares. Held the line against Droids and brought down Sith. I've saved lives, I've ended lives, and I've regretted them both, later on or right then. I've had Friends become Enemies, and Enemies become Friends. Felt betrayal and reconciliation.

Every time, my secret Terror -my open Joy- is the life I live right There, right Then.

So when I say "I understand", some part of me remembers. A corner of my Soul is saying "I have been there".

And every time, you've been there. Every life, every breath. Close Friend or distant Enemy.

This is the End of Instrumentality. The end of it all, not with a bang, nor with a whimper. But with the laughter of old friends, stepping off into the light.

1

2

3

A/N: Who is the one talking? Shinji? Asuka? Rei? One of the others? I'll let you imagine who you will. Even consider it a sort of prequel to "Awakening" if you want. -grin-

And to try and head off questions about "Father, Mother, Brother, Sister" please recall: There are stories where genders are reversed, either from the beginning or a result of a plot-twist.

Ah, the power of the plot-device brought to light in Re~take: "During Instrumentality an infinite number of worlds were created; from the Edo period to the end of the millennium.  
All of them different, all of them unique.  
But all those worlds have one unifying rule in common; in every single one we met, and invariably, we fall in love.  
And sometimes we hurt each other.  
And we connect to each other deeply.  
Worlds made with both you and me in the center. That's the single, unifying rule." Re~Take 04

And mentioned in Eric Blair's Love and Hate: "This is the crux of all possibilities." Shinji says softly, still embracing her. "We are at the nexus of all the possible worlds that Instrumentality can create."~Love & Hate, chapter 28

Love both stories, by the way. Look'em up, but fair warning about Re~Take: Hentai scene in each volume.


End file.
